Is this really happening?
by Jibbs4ever
Summary: Post Hiatus 2. Gibbs never left for Mexico. He's about to regain his memory and Jenny helps him.


**Author: Jibbs4ever**

**Title: Is this really happening?**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jibbs of course**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: Post Hiatus2. Gibbs never left for Mexico. He and Jenny tried to regain his memory. So see what happens when he's remembering. **

**Have fun & enjoy it.**

"That's embarrassing, Jen" She was talking to herself while sitting on the couch. She wore shorts and an old Marines-shirt, one from Jethro which she never gave him back. Actually she'd liked to go out but unfortunately all her friends had further plans. So she ended up sitting on her couch, eating food she brought when she went home. Jen sighed, she finished earlier having the opportunity to meet some friends but no one had time for her. 'Maybe that's the price for living on the passing line.' But there was no time for regrets.  
A loud and disturbing knock on the door made her come back to reality.  
"Jen, I know it again" Jethro was standing on her threshold, totally euphoric.  
"You know what again?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Just everything" was his short answer "Come with me" He reached out to take her hand  
"Jethro, I'm just wearing shots and …" she answered hesitating.  
But he didn't accept any contradiction "Just … come with me. Trust me!"  
'You are at home on a Friday night, alone, so why not?' she asked herself.  
Jen laid her hand in his and he pulled her out of her house.  
"What are you doing with me?" She asked him while they were standing on her terrace and he blindfolded her. He took her hand again and led her carefully into her huge garden. Under a tree was a table, laid with covers for 2 persons. Candles were placed everywhere on the table and on the ground.  
"Sit down" he whispered in her ear while he put the blindfold from her eyes.  
"What is … Why?" Jen asked stunned.  
"Because I remembered everything" he answered smiling "You know we spent a lot of time together trying to regain my memories by talking about the old times but I always felt like you were talking about an other man, not me. But now I know it again, everything and I want to say sorry"  
"Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness. Your own rule" She said wit ha sad smile.  
"But not between friends or whatever we are" he replied confident.  
"Or whatever we are?" she asked laughing.  
"Come on Jen, we're everything more than just friends" the truth was written in his eyes  
"I know" she lowered her gaze.  
"Give us a second chance, please" he said imploringly.  
"Wow!" Jen was really puzzled.  
"Wow, what?" he asked confused.  
"You said please" she said stirred.  
"So?" he still couldn't see her point.  
"You just say please if something is important to you" she said, her voice almost a whisper.  
"Yeah, I know. But you are important to me, always were and always…" but he didn't continue speaking.  
"And always what?" she asked after he stopped talking. But he remained silent, his eyes closed. And somehow she knew that she shouldn't disturb him now.  
"Wow!" was the only thing he said when he finally opened his eyes.  
"What?" she asked softly  
"So you still have that lilac sweater?" he asked low.  
"Yeah, but how …" she asked confused.  
"I remembered you wearing that sweater. You looked amazing!" he complimented.  
"Thanks" she responded flattered.  
"You still do" he smiled.  
Until they were finished with eating no one said a word.  
Finally Jen broke the silence "I really really enjoyed that, Thank you, Jethro"  
"That was the reason to do that. You look a little stressed and exhausted." He sounded worried.  
"Well, thank you. That's something a woman really likes to hear" she said sarcastically.  
"I just care about you" he muttered gently.  
"I know" she whispered with sadness in her eyes.  
"Don't look at me like this. I can't have you look at me with such sad eyes. I never meant to hurt you" he said distressed.  
"But you hurted me when you left NCIS, when you left me" she replied vulnerable  
"Yeah, I know and I wish you could understand why I had to do that" She could see the desperation in his face.  
"I do understand it but you never said goodbye to me" a single tear went down her cheek, but she resolutely wiped it away.  
"That's because I couldn't have gone if I said goodbye to you. I knew you would have done something to keep me from leaving" She could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth  
"Yeah, but …" she couldn't continue speaking. More and more tears started falling and she wiped them away angrily.  
Jethro's heart almost lacerated, he couldn't endure seeing her cry. He gently whispered into her ear, soft and comforting words while hesitantly stroke her hair.  
"I'm here Jen and I won't go anywhere, I promise" he put a kiss to her right temple.  
"I missed you" once her mask of the tough director has been pulled down she could tell the truth to him.  
"And I missed you, but I think you know that" He flashbacked to their first meeting when she has became director. He couldn't prevent smiling because of that memory.  
"Maybe that's what I'm going to do is stupid but please ensure me that you don't hate me" she sounded worried.  
"I never could hate you" he said fond  
"That's good, then close your eyes" she answered smiling  
He was confused but he trusted her and in the end he closed his eyes. Jen took a deep breath before she closed the gap between their faces and kissed him. It was a soft and loving Kiss. Jethro was so surprised that he couldn't take action. But after a second he realized that this was really happening. And he kissed her back, with all the love that he possessed.

The END

A/N: The last Sentence I borrowed from Heath Ledger. He said it in "A Knight's Tale". We'll never forget you.

So now please push the button. You know you want it.


End file.
